Don't leave me!
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Sooner or later we pay for all the mistakes we make in this life. At that time Raphael thought his action wasn't a big deal, so he forgot about it. But that oversight could cost him his sanity, his life or the lifes of his loved ones. Never forget that the "stray bullets" are the ones that make the greatest damage. INCLUYE VERSION AL ESPAÑOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero está la versión al inglés y después la versión en español.**

**First is the English version and after it, the Spanish version.**

**The TMNT are not mine, Nickelodeon owns the copyright.**

**This time, Rose had the help of one of her favorites authors: dondena, who kindly corrected all the grammar, punctuation marks and missed words. Thank you so much. I am so lucky ^-^ .**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: Don't leave me! :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"There are times I don't know how to express the deep hatred I feel for you... haughty bastard." Raphael murmured with great disgust near Leo's ears. The turtle in blue was lying down on the roof of the building where the leader had discovered the hidden identity of the Night Watcher. The confrontation between the two brothers had just finished, the fighting which Raphael's stubbornness had begun, and the request of his older brother against such action, couldn't stop.

The fight was over as soon as the ninja in red had immobilized the defeated turtle with his sais. The pair of weapons kept the sword wielder's wrists to the floor of the roof, keeping him still. Leo had no choice but to remain in that state. Raphael had buried his weapon's blades with an incredible force, and they were deeply embedded in the structure of the building. The force was so great that the bones in both of Leo's wrists were broken.

"You should have never returned, never." The victor continued muttering as he rose from the floor where he had knelt. Leonardo was seized with the horrible shock of seeing his brother expressing those horrible feelings about him. He could feel how the pain in his wrists was increasing, and it seemed that his hands were being ripped from the rest of his body.

But the pain of knowing he was hated by one of the brothers he adored was much more terrible than the physical pain he was experiencing at that time. Big tears fell from his eyes. The drops of water from the storm were mingling with them, while his lips remained still. Leo knew that any words he could say would just be ignored, and there was no point to say something.

"In the jungle, you were out of my reach, safe, no one here needs you... I would have rather see you dead than see you back, but that's easy enough to sort out." Raphael picked up one of the broken blades of Leonardo's katanas off the floor. Then Raphael sat on Leo's abdomen, and fiercely stuck the tip of the sword's fragment in one top corner of his brother's plastron, cutting off a piece.

The screams full of pain didn't stop Raphael, who continued cutting off the top of the plastron of his older brother. Gradually, Leo's chest became a large wound, which was pouring some blood, that began to be diluted by the large drops of water forming a huge puddle that simulated a much larger amount of the vital fluid.

The two bony plates in the top of Leo's plastron were in small pieces on the floor, on both sides of his body, exposing the soft tissue that was beneath them. "Shout louder, bastard, let me enjoy every second of your agony." Raphael said in a voice full of insane joy. His eyes changed color, an intense crimson color replaced the usual amber that characterized them.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Another Raphael who seemed to appear out of nowhere shouted suddenly. This twin of the turtle with the red bandana was not wearing the costume of the Night Watcher, he only had the usual gear used by the guys.

"Ra... ph ..." Leo muttered weakly, but with joy upon seeing the other turtle appearing miraculously. The happiness that filled the soul of Leo when he recognized his real brother was infinite. There was no hatred in that face. The face of the second Raphael showed in detail the anger against the impostor, and the concern for the welfare of his brother in blue.

"Leo..." The second Raphael whispered after ensuring that his brother could bear a little more, "Don't worry... I will kill this bastard." He immediately threw himself against the impostor, who stood up fast, pitching the blade of the sword to the face of the angry turtle. Raphael intercepted the blade of the sword with one of his sais, diverting it without stopping on his way to the red-eyed Raphael.

Luck was against the real ninja in red, before he could hurt the impostor, a shadow emerged from the floor and grabbed Raph's ankles, causing him to fall headlong.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? LET ME GO RIGHT AWAY, DAMN THING!" Raphael shouted, turning his head to see who had stopped him.

"No more pretend, Raphael." Suddenly, the impostor slowly said, approaching to the turtle that had fallen. "You've always wished to see this... Leonardo... completely at your mercy. The one who has humiliated you on countless occasions, the one who has brought shame on you before the others' eyes... showing off everything you will never achieve." The imitated voice whispered in the ear of temperamental ninja, as if he knew every one of the deepest secrets inside Raphael's soul.

"You must be insane," Raphael croaked, frowning upon hearing such statements, "I never wished to do anything like that. Leo is my brother, he has never done such a thing. Now let him go, unless you want to know the true meaning of suffering... " Raphael ended threatening his evil twin. He clenched his fists, as well as his teeth.

"Smell this ..." The evil twin said, grabbing the katana's blade fragment, still wet with Leo's blood, bringing it near to Raph's nostrils, who strangely didn't move back his head upon noticing the intention of his copy, "don't you think it's a delicious smell?"

Becoming aware that Raphael didn't recoil when the copy brought the piece of metal closer to his face, the shadow that held his ankles released him immediately. It seemed that it was smiling, and his evil twin said, "That's it, you can identify the intoxicating, attractive, and delicious smell of fear, too. Come with me, you and I will have a feast ..."

When he finished uttering those strange words, the eyes of the real Raphael were also invaded by a reddish hue. The expression on his face changed radically, the genuine intention of saving his brother had been replaced by a smile of revenge.

"Yeah... let's go ..." Raphael stood up, and both twins approached the wounded turtle. The Raphael wearing the Night Watcher suit sat down on Leo's abdomen, while the other knelt down near the head of the leader.

"Raph?" Leonardo asked when he saw that his only hope of survival had turned against him. The defender who had come to save him now had joined the enemy, both against the helpless turtle, two bitter enemies who wouldn't give respite his suffering. Leo's breathing changed from stirred, to expectant when he saw how the Raph seated on his body once again approached the blade of the broken katana to his chest.

Without uttering a single word, the Night Watcher cut a large circle on Leo's chest. The wound wasn't fatal, the copy only used enough force to break the ribs and Leo's sternum... or what was left of them.

Leonardo again let out screams full of pain, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. While he tightly closed them, the sound of gnashing of fractured bones filled the ears of both twins. It was inexplicable way the original Raphael changed his attitude, rather than being horrified by what was happening, he was smiling with delight. The Night Watcher removed the circular piece of bone and cartilage from Leo's chest, uncovering his heart.

Leonardo amazingly didn't lose consciousness, but the pain he was enduring at that time was increasing at a growing rate, the unmistakable sign of fear manifested itself with the rapid movements of Leo's heart, the adrenaline was fulfilling its mission... Leo's heart began to beat faster and faster. The evil expression on the faces of both ninjas in red was indescribable.

The false Raphael told his double: "Go ahead, I know you want to be first ..."

Raphael nodded, and with one of his sais, pierced Leo's heart. The blood was expelled from the exposed organ as a small stream. Raphael immediately leaned over Leo's body and drank with avidity... The evil twin started laughing softly at first, but then his laughter turned into mocking guffaws at seeing how the original Raphael didn't waste a single drop of blood.

Hearing the laughter, Raphael began to free himself from the evil influence of his double, the red glow in his eyes began to fade. He raised his head and began to tremble when he saw what he had done. He directed his gaze to the face of his brother.

Leo's face showed signs of severe pain, and his eyes were flooded with tears still streaming down his cheeks, he was dead.

"L-Leo?... Leo... LEO!... NO! ... " Raphael let out an anguish cry.

**"LEO, BRO, NO... YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!"** Raphael gently touched Leo's icy cheeks, trying to convince himself his brother was still alive... When he realized that Leo wouldn't open his eyes again, he placed his hands to the sides of his head. Closing his eyes tightly, he let out a cry full of horror:

**"FORGIVE ME! "**

"RAPH!... RAPHAEL!... WAKE UP BROTHER!"

Raphael opened his eyes quickly when he felt that someone was shaking him hard. His eyes fell on his older brother, who was holding him by his shoulders.

"LEO!" Raph cried with relief to see his brother before him unhurt. He quickly embraced the eldest, letting out a few tears at the same time.

Leonardo gently hugged his brother, who was crying. The leader was very concerned about his brother in red. Raphael's nightmares had started a month after the guys had helped Winters get rid of the curse of immortality. Lately, there was no night that Raphael could rest completely; he always woke up screaming, but on the latest nights, he also began to moan, something completely alien to him.

That was what concerned Leonardo the most, what kind of horrific memories were chasing the thoughts of his brother to make him let out tears? Raphael could easily deal with all that could exist in the physical world, but it seemed that he was totally helpless when they were thoughts or feelings, things that can't be touched.

Something that Leonardo was completely unaware of was that Raph's nightmares had evolved. The temperamental turtle hadn't said a word about it, but Leonardo suspected that Raphael had concealed something from him.

At first, the nightmares were only about the fight scene on the roof, but then the evil twin and the mysterious shadow began to appear. The leader didn't know anything about this, but it was obvious that Raphael's state wasn't improving. On the contrary, it was getting worse. Raphael didn't want to say anything to the others, especially Leonardo. He knew his brother would worry too much, and he also didn't want his brothers to think less of him.

While Raphael's breathing was returning to its normal rhythm, Leo embraced him to soothe him, saying nothing. Raphael craftily inspected Leo's chest to make sure that he had woken up, escaping momentarily from the horrible scenario that he and the evil twin had built.

"RAPH!" Mikey shouted as he entered into the room of his brother in red. Seeing that Leonardo had already woke him up, Mikey let out a sigh of relief, but he approached his two brothers anyway.

"Raph... Are you alright, brother?" The mischievous turtle asked, really worried about him, sitting on the other side of the bed, also hugging the temperamental turtle. Mikey knew well the fear that can invade anybody who has had a bad dream. After a few moments, he heard: "Yeah... I'm fine."

Donatello had also woken up hearing the screams of terror of his brother. He also rushed into the room, but he stopped when he saw Raphael surrounded by Mikey and Leo.

Donnie looked discreetly at Leonardo, making him understand that he was going to retire to bring a drug to help his brother in red to sleep. Leo nodded slightly without releasing Raph.

Meanwhile, Mikey was speaking with the hothead turtle. "Raph, tell us about your bad dream. That way, you'll feel better. I always do that."

Leonardo smiled at the youngest one's attempts to make Raphael feel better. "Listen to Mikey, Raph. It's a way to get rid of the nightmares that have begun to haunt you, please." Leo asked Raphael, also trying so that his little brother shouldn't feel too humiliated to have to talk about it.

"There is nothing to say, it's always the same stupid dream..." Raphael lied, but he didn't move away from his siblings.

"Raph, take this, you will feel better." Donnie said, the smart turtle had returned with a pill and a glass of water.

"Take that away from me, Donatello!" An annoyed Raphael shouted, and separated sharply from Leonardo and Michelangelo. "I never want to sleep again!"

"Raph..." Leo muttered. The leader wanted with all his soul to minimize the pain that had taken hold of his brother, but he didn't want to upset Raphael. Maybe the hothead turtle could be misinterpreting the genuine concern of them all. Leo didn't want Raphael to believe that they pitied him.

"Raph!" Donnie and Mikey said aloud, while Leo muttered. The two younger brothers approached the hothead turtle that had retreated to the head of his bed. Both turtles had to hug him again, Raphael scarcely resisted.

"Raph... bro... please understand, we are all very worried about you. It's so weird that you have nightmares, and when you get them, they don't last more than two or three days." Stated Mikey, reminding Raphael that he wasn't an easy prey for those drawbacks.

"Mikey is right, Raph," Donnie agreed, joining his voice and his plea to his little brother's, "let us help you."

"I just want you to leave me alone!" Raphael expressed with an annoyed voice, pushing the two young ninjas away. "I can do this alone, I'm not a child anymore!"

Mikey and Donnie rose from both sides of the bed and left the room sadly. Raphael had regretted that action almost immediately, but said nothing; he really wanted to take charge of his own problems.

Leonardo was about to leave when suddenly, he noticed, for just a second, an evil presence around Raphael. Leo suddenly heard a voice that seemed to come from beyond the grave: "Don't interfere..."

"What are you waiting for, Fearless?" Raphael asked intrigued.

Leonardo, frowning, reasoned that the voice of that presence had been heard only by him. He declined to give further cause of concern for Raphael, so he just said, "I'm leaving Raph, but I will be close to you, if you need something." Raphael nodded, and Leo was gone.

The leader immediately went in search of his father to tell him about the strange presence.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Resumen: Tarde o temprano todos los errores que cometemos en esta vida, los pagamos. En aquel momento a Rafael le pareció que su acción no era un asunto de importancia, así que se olvidó de ello. Pero ese olvido podría costarle su cordura, su vida o la vida de los que más quiere. Nunca hay que olvidar que las "balas perdidas" son las que más daño hacen.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::: ¡No me dejes! :::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hay veces que no sé como expresar el profundo odio que siento por ti… maldito engreído." Murmuraba Rafael con gran repugnancia al oído de Leo quien se encontraba tirado en la azotea del edificio donde el líder había descubierto la identidad oculta del Vigilante Nocturno. Acababa de finalizar el enfrentamiento entre ambos hermanos, combate que la terquedad de Rafael había comenzado y que el ruego de su hermano mayor en contra de semejante acción, no pudo detener.

El combate había concluido en cuanto el ninja de rojo había inmovilizado a la tortuga vencida con sus sais. El par de armas mantenían las muñecas del portador de espadas contra el piso de la azotea, manteniéndolo inmóvil. Leo no tenía opción más que permanecer en ese estado, Rafael había enterrado las hojas de sus armas con una fuerza tan increíble, que estaban profundamente incrustadas en la estructura del edificio. La fuerza fue tal, que los huesos en ambas muñecas del líder estaban fracturados.

"Nunca debiste regresar, nunca." Continuó murmurando el vencedor mientras se levantaba del piso donde estaba arrodillado. Leonardo era presa de la horrible impresión de ver a su hermano expresar esos terribles sentimientos acerca de él, podía sentir como el dolor en sus muñecas aumentaba, parecía que sus dos manos iban a desprenderse del resto de su cuerpo.

Pero el dolor de saberse odiado por uno de los hermanitos que él adoraba, era mucho más terrible que el dolor físico que experimentaba en ese momento. Gruesas lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos, las gotas de agua de la tormenta se mezclaban con ellas, mientras que sus labios estaban quietos, sabía que cualquier palabra que saliera de ellos sólo habría de ser ignorada, no tenía objeto decir algo.

"En la selva te encontrabas fuera de mi alcance, a salvo, aquí nadie te necesita… hubiera preferido verte muerto antes que verte de regreso, pero eso tiene arreglo." Rafael recogió una de las hojas rotas de las katanas de Leonardo del piso. Rafael se sentó sobre el abdomen de Leo y clavó con ferocidad la punta del fragmento de espada en una de las esquinas superiores del plastrón de su hermano, cortándole un fragmento.

Los gritos de dolor no detenían a Rafael quien continuaba destrozando la parte superior del plastrón de su hermano mayor. Poco a poco el pecho de Leo se transformó en una gran herida que chorreaba una gran cantidad de sangre, esa sangre comenzaba a ser diluida por las cuantiosas gotas de agua, formándose un enorme charco que simulaba una cantidad mucho mayor del líquido vital.

Las dos placas óseas de la parte superior del plastrón de Leo yacían en pequeños pedazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto el tejido blando que se encontraba debajo. "Grita más fuerte maldito, déjame disfrutar cada segundo de tu agonía." Dijo Rafael con voz llena de insano gozo, sus ojos cambiaron de color, un intenso tono carmesí sustituyó al usual ámbar que los caracterizaba.

"¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS GARRAS DE ENCIMA!" Gritó de pronto otro Rafael que parecía que aparecía de la nada, este gemelo de la tortuga de bandana roja no estaba usando el traje del Vigilante Nocturno, sólo usaba el equipo usual de protección que los chicos siempre han traído puesto.

"Ra…fa…" Murmuró Leo débilmente pero con alegría al ver a la otra tortuga aparecer milagrosamente, la felicidad que invadió el alma de Leo al reconocer de inmediato a su auténtico hermanito, fue infinita. No había odio en ese semblante. El rostro del segundo Rafael mostraba con lujo de detalles la ira en contra del impostor y la inquietud por el bienestar de su hermano de azul.

"Leo…" murmuró el segundo Rafael después de asegurarse que su hermano mayor podía aguantar un poco más, "no te preocupes… yo mataré a este desgraciado." De inmediato se lanzó de lleno en contra del impostor quien se puso de pie velozmente lanzando la hoja de la espada al rostro de la tortuga furiosa. Rafael interceptó la hoja de la espada con uno de sus sais desviándola sin detenerse en su camino hacia el Rafael de ojos rojos.

La suerte estaba en contra del verdadero ninja de rojo, antes de que pudiese herir al impostor una sombra emergió del piso y lo sujetó de los tobillos haciéndolo caer de bruces.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE? ¡SUÉLTAME DE INMEDIATO MALDITO!" Gritó Rafael volteando a ver quien lo había detenido.

"No finjas más Rafael." Dijo de pronto el impostor acercándose lentamente a la tortuga que había caído. "Tú siempre has querido hacer esto… tener por completo a tu merced al que te ha humillado en incontables ocasiones, al que te ha puesto en vergüenza ante los ojos de los demás… presumiendo todo lo que tú nunca podrás lograr." La voz imitada murmuraba al oído del temperamental ninja, como si conociera todos y cada uno de los profundos secretos del alma de Rafael.

"Debes estar demente," replicó Rafael frunciendo el ceño al escuchar semejantes afirmaciones, "Yo nunca he deseado algo así, Leo es mi hermano y él nunca ha hecho algo como eso. Ahora, suéltalo, si no quieres conocer el verdadero significado del sufrimiento…" Terminó Rafael amenazando a su doble maligno, sus puños apretados al igual que sus dientes.

"Huele esto…" dijo el doble maligno recuperando el fragmento de la hoja de la espada húmeda aún con la sangre de Leonardo, acercándola a las fosas nasales de Rafael, quien extrañamente no retrocedió al notar la intención de su copia, "¿no te parece que es un aroma delicioso?"

Al notar que Rafael no retrocedía al acercarle el pedazo de metal, la sombra que sujetaba sus tobillos lo soltó de inmediato, parecía que se sonreía y su malvado doble le dijo: "Eso es, tú también puedes identificar el intoxicante, atrayente y delicioso aroma del miedo. Ven conmigo, tú y yo nos daremos un festín…" al terminar de proferir estas raras palabras los ojos del verdadero Rafael también se vieron invadidos por un tono rojizo. La expresión en su rostro cambió radicalmente, la genuina intención de salvar a su hermano mayor había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa de venganza.

"Si… vamos…" Rafael se levantó y ambos gemelos se acercaron a la tortuga herida. El Rafael con el traje de Vigilante Nocturno volvió a sentarse sobre el abdomen de Leo mientras que el otro se colocaba de rodillas cerca de la cabeza del líder.

"¿Ra-fa?" Preguntó Leonardo al ver que su única esperanza de sobrevivir se había vuelto en contra suya. El defensor que debía salvarlo ahora se había unido al enemigo, los dos en contra de la indefensa tortuga, dos enemigos encarnizados que no darían tregua a su sufrimiento. La respiración de Leo cambió de agitada a expectante, al ver cómo el Rafael sobre su cuerpo acercaba nuevamente la afilada hoja de la katana rota a su pecho.

Sin siquiera decir algo el Vigilante Nocturno cortó un gran círculo en el pecho de Leo pero sin herirlo de muerte, sólo lo suficiente para poder quebrar sus huesos, sus costillas, su esternón o lo que quedaba de ellos. Leonardo volvió a emitir gritos llenos de dolor, las lágrimas se juntaban en las esquinas de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que los cerraba fuertemente, el sonido del crujir de huesos que se fracturaban llenaba los oídos de ambos gemelos. Era inexplicable porqué el cambio en la actitud del Rafael original, en vez de horrorizarse con lo que sucedía, se sonreía con delicia. El Vigilante retiró el pedazo circular de hueso y cartílago del pecho de Leo dejando al descubierto su corazón.

Leonardo, increíblemente no perdió el sentido, pero el dolor que soportaba en ese momento aumentaba su intensidad a pasos agigantados, la inequívoca señal del miedo se manifestó con los rápidos movimientos de su corazón, la adrenalina cumplía con su cometido… el corazón de Leo comenzaba a latir más y más deprisa. La expresión malvada en los rostros de ambos ninjas de rojo era indescriptible.

El falso Rafael dijo a su doble: "Adelante, sé que quieres ser el primero…"

Rafael asintió y con uno de sus sais perforó el corazón de Leo. La sangre salió despedida del órgano expuesto en forma de un pequeño torrente. De inmediato Rafael inclinó su cuerpo y bebió con avidez… El gemelo malvado empezó a reír quedamente al principio pero después sus risas se volvieron carcajadas burlonas al ver que el Rafael original no desperdiciaba ni una sola gota de sangre.

Al escuchar las risotadas, Rafael comenzó a liberarse del maligno influjo de su doble, el brillo rojizo en sus ojos comenzaba a desvanecerse, levantó su cabeza y comenzó a temblar al ver lo que había hecho. Dirigió su mirada al semblante de su hermano mayor, el rostro de Leo mostraba las señales de un intenso dolor y sus ojos estaban inundados con lágrimas que aún no caían por sus mejillas, estaba muerto.

"¿L-Leo?… LEO… ¡LEO!... ¡NO!..." Rafael dejó escapar un grito de angustia.

"**¡LEO, HERMANO, NO… NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO!" **Rafael tocaba las mejillas heladas de su hermano tratando de convencerse de que aún estaba con vida… al darse cuenta que Leo no volvería a abrir sus ojos se llevó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y dejó salir todo el horror que sentía dando un grito espantoso:** "¡PERDÓNAME!" **

"¡RAFA!... ¡RAFAEL!... **¡DESPIERTA HERMANO!**"

Rafael abrió sus ojos rápidamente al sentir que alguien lo sacudía fuertemente, sus ojos se posaron en su hermano mayor que lo sostenía por los hombros.

"**¡LEO!"** Gritó Rafa lleno de alivio al ver a su hermano delante de él totalmente ileso. Rápidamente abrazó al mayor, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas al mismo tiempo.

Leonardo abrazó suavemente a su hermano que lloraba, el líder estaba muy preocupado por su hermano de rojo. Las pesadillas de Rafael habían comenzado un mes después de que los chicos habían ayudado a Winters a deshacerse de la maldición de la inmortalidad. Últimamente no había noche en la que Rafael pudiese descansar por completo, siempre despertaba gritando, pero en las últimas noches no sólo despertaba así, también comenzó a llorar, algo completamente ajeno a él.

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Leonardo, ¿qué clase de recuerdos horrorosos estaban persiguiendo los pensamientos de su hermano para que dejara escapar lágrimas? Rafael podía lidiar fácilmente con todo lo que pudiese existir en el mundo físico, pero parecía que se encontraba totalmente indefenso cuando eran pensamientos o sentimientos, cosas que no se pueden tocar.

Algo que Leonardo ignoraba por completo, era que las pesadillas de Rafa habían evolucionado. La temperamental tortuga no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra acerca de ello, pero Leonardo sospechaba que Rafael le ocultaba algo.

Al principio eran tan sólo acerca de la escena de la pelea en el techo, pero después comenzó a aparecer el doble maligno y la misteriosa sombra. El líder ignoraba todo esto, pero era obvio que el estado de Rafael no mejoraba sino que hacía todo lo contrario, empeorar. Rafael aún no quería contar nada a los demás, sobre todo a Leonardo, sabía que su hermano había de preocuparse en demasía y además no quería que sus hermanos pensaran menos de él.

Mientras la respiración de Rafael volvía a su ritmo normal, Leo lo mantenía abrazado para tranquilizarlo, sin decir nada. Disimuladamente Rafael inspeccionaba el pecho de Leo para asegurarse de que si había despertado, escapando momentáneamente del horrible escenario que él y el doble maligno habían construido.

"¡RAFA!" Gritó Mikey entrando en la habitación de su hermano de rojo. Al ver que el mayor ya lo había despertado emitió un suspiro de alivio pero aún así se acercó a sus dos hermanos.

"Rafa… ¿Estás bien hermano?" Preguntó el travieso realmente preocupado sentándose al otro lado de la cama abrazando también al temperamental. Mikey conocía a la perfección el miedo que puede invadir a cualquiera al tener un mal sueño.

Después de unos instantes se escuchó: "Si… estoy bien." Donatelo también se había despertado al escuchar los gritos de terror de su hermano mayor. Él también entró apresuradamente en la habitación pero se detuvo al ver que Rafael estaba rodeado por Mikey y por Leo.

Donnie miró a Leonardo discretamente haciéndole entender que iba a retirarse para traer un medicamento para ayudar a su hermano de rojo a dormir, Leo asintió levemente sin soltar a Rafa. Mientras tanto Mikey habló con la temperamental tortuga.

"Rafa, cuéntanos tu mal sueño, de esa forma te sentirás mejor, a mí siempre me funciona eso."

Leonardo se sonreía al ver los intentos del más chico para tratar de hacer sentir mejor a Rafael. "Escucha a Mikey, Rafa. Es una forma de deshacerte de las pesadillas que han comenzado a perseguirte, por favor." Pedía Leo tratando también de que Rafael no se sintiera demasiado humillado al tener que hablar acerca de eso.

"No hay nada que decir, siempre es el mismo estúpido sueño…" Rafael mintió, pero no se separó de sus hermanos.

"Rafa, toma esto, te hará sentir mejor." Dijo Donnie quien ya había regresado con una pastilla y un gran vaso de agua.

"¡Aleja eso de mí, Donatelo!" Dijo Rafael muy molesto, separándose bruscamente de Leonardo y de Miguel Angel. "¡Ya no quiero volver a dormir nunca más!"

"Rafa…" Murmuró Leo. El líder quería con toda su alma minimizar el dolor que se había apoderado de su hermano, pero no quería que Rafael se enfadara malinterpretando la genuina preocupación de todos, no quería que Rafael creyera que lo compadecían.

"¡Rafa!" Dijeron en voz alta Donnie y Mikey, al mismo tiempo que Leo murmuró. Los dos hermanos más jóvenes se acercaron a la gruñona tortuga que había retrocedido hasta la cabecera de su cama.

Ambas tortugas lo volvieron a abrazar, Rafael apenas se resistió.

"Rafa… hermano… comprende, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. Es tan raro que tú tengas pesadillas, y cuando llegas a tenerlas no duran más de dos o tres días." Afirmó Mikey recordándole a Rafael que él no era una presa fácil para esos inconvenientes.

"Mikey tiene razón Rafa," convenía Donnie uniendo su voz y su ruego al de su pequeño hermano, "permítenos ayudarte."

"¡Sólo quiero que me dejen tranquilo!" Expresó Rafael con voz molesta, alejando a los dos ninjas más jóvenes. "¡Yo puedo hacer esto solo, ya no soy un niño!"

Mikey y Donnie se levantaron de ambos lados de la cama y salieron tristemente de la habitación de Rafael. Rafael se había arrepentido casi de inmediato de haberles gritado a sus hermanitos, pero no dijo una palabra, de verdad quería hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas.

Leonardo se disponía a salir también cuando de pronto notó, por un segundo, una presencia maligna alrededor de Rafael, de pronto Leo escuchó una voz que parecía venir de ultratumba: "No interfieras…"

"¿Qué esperas para irte Intrépido?" Preguntó intrigado Rafael.

Leonardo, frunciendo el ceño, razonó que la voz de aquella presencia sólo había sido escuchada por él. No quiso darle otro motivo de preocupación a Rafael, así que sólo dijo: "Ya me voy Rafa, pero estaré cerca por si se te ofrece algo." Rafael asintió y Leo se ausentó.

El líder de inmediato fue en busca de su padre para hacerle saber de la extraña presencia.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again it was dondena who kindly helped me to edit this chapter. Thank you so much for taking some time to do it. :D**

* * *

After hearing that sinister voice, Leonardo hurried to his father's bedroom to tell him what he had perceived.

Standing in front of the sensei's bedroom door, Leonardo knocked on the door and waited permission.

"Come in." Was heard from inside. Leonardo entered, showing the concern all over his face.

"How is your brother, my son?" The old rat asked, even though he had acknowledged the answer beforehand at seeing it portrayed in all its splendor on the features of his eldest son's countenance.

"Much worse Sensei." Leonardo responded with a sigh that combined a bit of frustration and anguish. "Although Raphael doesn't admit it, I have a feeling that his bad dreams have slowly transformed into something more serious than a nightmare. It seems that Raphael is fighting within his mind against some evil entity... something sinister... I am not sure what can it be. I am very worried, Father."

Leonardo nearly let himself fall onto his knees in front of his old father; the blue clad ninja couldn't bear the impotence to which he was subjected. Not being able to do something to free his younger brother of that torment or at least to mitigate his pain, had aroused an enormous sense of grief in the oldest brother, which was consuming him from the first time Raphael began to have bad dreams.

The old sensei seemed to know as much as his child. He showed by asking, "What makes you think he is battling against an evil entity, Leonardo?"

"Just now, I heard a strange voice before leaving Raph's room, Master. That guttural voice was so... menacing; so alien to the beings who still inhabit this world. I could hear perfectly when that voice warned me, 'Don't interfere.' The presence which had uttered those words was surrounding Raphael completely, as if it wanted to make me understand that my brother completely belongs to it." Leonardo replied, looking into his father's eyes, ready to pay attention to every word his father was going to express in his reply, those words would be heard and understood perfectly. They would give him the answer to free his brother who was suffering.

"I was in a deep meditative state when suddenly I could perceive a grim presence that disappeared as quickly as it appeared." Splinter began. "Right after I heard the cries of your brother, I left the trance and..." Oddly enough, Master Splinter paused, that delay alerted his oldest son, because every time his father did that was because he had something bad to announce, something really disturbing.

"I'm afraid you're right, Leonardo. Some type of supernatural creature is after your brother." Those words were the ones Leonardo had begged not to hear. "What shall we do, Father?" The leader asked, after taking some time to assimilate the bad news.

"I will write a letter to the Ancient One asking for his help. In addition of have been trained by the Ninja Tribunal, he is also a Shinto monk. He has the experience of a lifetime fighting against those incorporeal beings that threaten to take control of many souls as they can to torment them. I'm sure he will come to help us as soon as possible. Meanwhile, we must take care of your brother as best as we can." Was the sensei's answer to Leonardo's question.

Even having a blind confidence in his father, Leonardo asked, "Are you sure it's a supernatural matter, Master?"

"I wish I was wrong, my son." Splinter responded, very discouraged, but with a voice which was showing the firm certainty. "During the few occasions I have visited the Ancient one, he has been kind enough to share much of his knowledge and experience with me. I can assure you that his teachings have helped me to recognize the existence of that being. What you've just told me, has confirmed it."

Leonardo sighed deeply, feeling even more defeated. The terrible restlessness that had invaded him from the beginning had now turned into despair. "How I can help my brother, Master? What can I do?"

"You, Leonardo, will be the one who will help your brother the most. Make sure to help him stay as calm as possible. You will watch him while he is sleeping. As soon as you see that his dream becomes a nightmare, you will tell me immediately. I will try to impede the progress of that spirit, until the Ancient One's arrival." Splinter told his son.

"Is that all?" Leonardo asked, very surprised. "Can't I do more for my brother? He is suffering a lot, Father! Raphael is hiding his true feelings. He always manages to disguise his depression, saying it is something lacking of importance."

"Unfortunately, it is all we can do while we wait, my son." For the father in Splinter, that insistent plea hadn't gone unnoticed. After all, his concern was as great as that of his son, but he couldn't do more for the time being.

Many times despair overcomes us and we make wrong decisions, although they were born from a legitimate feeling of concern for someone we love, they can bring us to unexpected destinations, solutions that are much worse than the original problem. Leonardo found himself precisely at a crossroad of that kind.

Fortunately, such as the sensitive plea of the team's leader hadn't gone unnoticed by Splinter, neither was the deliberation within his child.

"Leonardo," Splinter's voice suddenly said, startling his son, who was lost in his thoughts, "Under no circumstances should you enter into Raphael's mind while he is having a nightmare." That order was supported by an intense look from the father to his son, warning him that he shouldn't even try.

The young turtle blushed at being caught unawares by his father, as if the master had caught him when he was little, sticking his hands in the cookie's jar without permission. His astonishment increased when Splinter expressed his child's intentions in words.

"I know you're perfectly capable of doing so, trying to help Raphael, but the level you now possess to face a being imperceptible to your basic senses, is lower than mine, Leonardo. You still have a long way to go, but when you reach the peak of your abilities, you will be better than me, but you haven't yet reached that day. Knowing that, you should also know that I haven't been able to defeat one of those entities without the help of someone like the Ancient One."

"Forgive me, Master. It wasn't my intention to try to disobey you..." Leonardo said, bowing his head, really embarrassed. "But I am so scared."

"Because of your brother?" Splinter asked, understanding the reasons that were behind those words.

"Yes, I am so scared of losing my brother, Father." The eldest confessed. "I have the feeling that something very bad will happen. I don't care what could happen to me... but, I have to be there for Raphael."

"I know that none of my children could be frightened when it comes to defending his brothers, but this time you can do nothing, Leonardo. The reason is very simple, I know you're not afraid to die, but if you fail, you and your brother will be turned into evil spirits too... and I can't allow that to happen."

Leonardo understood perfectly the price to pay if he was defeated; therefore, he decided to obey his father point by point. While seeing his brother suffer helplessly could sink him into despair, Leonardo decided to wait patiently, along with his father, the arrival of the Ancient One.

"Leonardo, have you mentioned something to your brother about what you had perceived?"

"No Sensei. I didn't want Raphael to worry even more. I wanted to come to tell you first."

"Well done, my son. We will have to tell him in due time, as well as your brothers. For now, I want you to tell Michelangelo and Donatello that your brother needs plenty of rest. They will help you take care of Raphael in the day and they should keep him awake."

"Understood, Master."

While Leonardo and Splinter deepened around what had happened, determining the measures that should be taken, Raphael fell back asleep in his bed. The constant lack of sleep accumulated over a month, was undermining the proper functioning of his body, which was demanding of his owner a little rest, even if he wanted to or not.

Despite his stubbornness, Raphael succumbed to the necessity to sleep. Before he could realize he had changed his location, he was within his dream, but for some inexplicable reason, all that he was experiencing in his mind has being perceived as if it were reality.

_"Where am I? Where are my brothers?" Raphael wondered, trying to recognize the place, running his eyes over the solid walls and the dusty floor while walking down a long, narrow hallway._

_Going through the whole place, the red clad warrior got to a huge part of the building. It was recognized that the place had been built to house prisoners, but it was far from reflecting the modern facilities of a prison; it was more like an old dungeon of a feudal castle._

_Due to the thick darkness, Raphael's eyes could barely make out a figure that was approaching him slowly. _

_The sound of footsteps, which at the beginning was just perceptible, was gradually increasing. The sound coupled with that silhouette, assured Raphael that the cause of them all would soon be close enough for being able to know who it was._

_The more that being was approaching Raphael, the more the sai wielder was feeling scared. The temperature began to decline around the body of the turtle in red; his breath was visible in the form of steam, coming out from his mouth. He took one of the sais that rested on his belt and squeezed the hilt tightly._

_Yes, he wasn't wrong, as soon as the shadow was close enough, Raphael's eyes widened in surprise and then hate made him squint his eyes. He had recognized his evil twin, who was wearing the Night Watcher's disguise._

_"I knew it wouldn't take you long to come back and join the fun, Raphael." The Night Watcher said in a tone of complicity to the red turtle as he removed his helmet, revealing a pair of eyes, dazzling with an intense scarlet tone._

_"You..." Raphael growled upon recognizing the culprit of his suffering, his torture. His disarmed hand immediately sought the sai which was still in his belt, ready to pounce on his opponent at the slightest provocation. "It shouldn't surprise me... I'm sick of seeing you! Get lost once and for all, damn thing! Leave me alone!"_

_"Is that a proper way to greet the one who gave you the opportunity to make your dreams come true?" The dark imitation of the Night Watcher asked with a voice that pretended to be hurt by Raphael's words. "Of course! Now I understand... that way is more fun."_

_A devilish smile which dilated the lips of the disguised Raphael, replaced the feigned look of sadness. "I love how cruel you can be... just as I thought." The copy finished saying, now knowing this new information, showing the small, numerous and sharp fangs that had replaced the teeth on the face he was imitating._

_"What the hell are you talking about, you bastard!?" Raphael shouted without understanding those words. The red ninja wanted to pounce on that twisted twin, but something stopped him. It seemed that his feet had been glued in that spot. He lowered his eyes to the floor. What he saw made him tremble with rage and fear. The same shadow which had hindered his actions, interposing itself over and over while Raphael was trying to help Leonardo, was keeping him still._

_"Let go of me, damn thing!" Raphael shouted with all his might. Seeing that the shadow didn't want to release him, Raphael quickly squatted and began to stab the shadow, but all of his efforts were in vain. His weapons couldn't hurt it._

_Looking at the tremor that had invaded Raphael's body due to anger, disguising to perfection the fear of the red clad turtle, the imposter smiled, very satisfied. That smile caused the hatred that had taken over Raphael's mind was transformed into a disproportionate fury._

_"You know pretty well what I mean, Raphael. You've been doing it for over a month... First, you pretend to be the concerned brother, the faithful and passionate brother who wouldn't mind to stain his hands with blood just to protect the brother he loves. But now I realize that you only pretend to give him false hope."_

_At those words, Raphael stood up again, unable to do anything, he dropped his sais to cover his ears, but he still could hear it clearly. The Night Watcher's words reflected what Raphael had thought once about his big brother, when Raphael was dominated by anger._

_Those were thoughts that made him imagine it would be incredibly satisfying to have the power to humiliate his leader, taking down what he had mistaken for arrogance instead of recognizing it really was the concern of the eldest for his little brothers. Those were thoughts that arise when a person is angry, but they fade after the person calms down._

_"You pretend to see the hope on his face, the relief, knowing that he is safe..." The evil spirit continued, going around Raphael's body in circles. "You pretend just to destroy that hope, to hear his cries, his pleas, his sobs... his disappointment, and then you taste his blood! Leonardo's blood!"_

_Before Raphael could utter a word to refute that statement, the Night Watcher approached one of his hands to Raphael's face. The glove covering that hand was soaked with blood._

_"I offer you again the opportunity to satisfy your thirst for blood and vengeance. After all, I know all your thoughts, the present ones and especially the past ones. Come on, don't resist, and smell this... as always, you'll like it." The Night Watcher offered, moving his hand closer to Raphael's face._

_As it had happened in all the previous occasions, the bad side of Raphael's personality took control of his consciousness. He inhaled deeply as soon as that hand was closer to his face. The shadow that was holding his feet knew what to do upon seeing that, it let him go immediately._

_"Fear smells delicious, but when it is mixed with humiliation, well... it's incredibly addictive." The false Raphael sneered when he noticed that the original Raphael tried to lick the blood from the moistened glove._

_"Get your own ration, slacker." The Night Watcher exclaimed, moving his hand away from Raphael's face. At being separated from the source of that unhealthy temptation, Raphael returned to normal._

_Raphael shook his head, trying to get back to sanity. "What have you done to my brother?" He asked in anguish._

_"Do you want to know? It is a very curious sight the one I have prepared just for you. Inside one of these cells lies the wretched turtle we both hate so much..."_

_"Stop saying that! I don't hate my brother!" Raphael shouted in hysterics, interrupting the evil spirit._

_"Do you still want to keep on pretending? Okay, I'll play along. Look for him, but don't dawdle, because he may die before you can enjoy his painful ordeal." The bloodthirsty spirit disappeared after finished speaking._

_"Hurry up Raphael, I can't keep him alive for a long time ..." His imitator said mockingly. "Just follow the screams..."_

_Picking up his weapons from the floor, Raphael hurried to find Leonardo, at the same time a sound was heard, it made him shudder ..._

**To be continued…**

* * *

**:::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Ayer tres personitas me comentaban de las historias que tengo pendientes... decidí dejar de estar de vaga y seguir. Gracias por hacerme saber que aún las esperan, a pesar de mi holgazanería ^-^'.**

* * *

Después de haber escuchado aquella siniestra voz, Leonardo se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su padre para comunicarle lo que había percibido.

Al estar frente a la puerta de la alcoba del sensei, Leonardo llamó y esperó la venia.

"Adelante." Se escuchó desde el interior. Leonardo entró, aún mostrando en su rostro aquella preocupación.

"¿Cómo está tu hermano, hijo mío?" Preguntó la vieja rata a pesar de que reconoció de antemano la respuesta, al verla retratada en todo su esplendor en los rasgos del semblante de su hijo mayor.

"Mucho peor sensei." Respondió Leonardo dejando escapar un suspiro que combinaba la frustración y un poco de angustia. "Aunque Rafael no lo admita, tengo el presentimiento que sus malos sueños se han transformado poco a poco en algo mucho más grave que una pesadilla. Pareciera que Rafael estuviese luchando dentro de su mente contra algún ente maligno… algo siniestro… no estoy seguro que pueda ser. Estoy muy preocupado, padre."

Leonardo casi se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su anciano padre, el ninja de azul no podía soportar la impotencia a la que se veía sometido. El no ser capaz de poder hacer algo para liberar a su joven hermano de aquel tormento o cuando menos mitigar su dolor, despertaba un enorme sentimiento de aflicción en el mayor de los hermanos, el cual lo estaba consumiendo desde la primera vez que Rafael comenzó a tener malos sueños.

El maestro parecía que sabía tanto como su hijo. Lo demostró preguntando; "¿Qué te hace pensar que está luchando contra un ente maligno, Leonardo?"

"Hace un momento pude escuchar una extraña voz maestro, antes de salir del cuarto de Rafael. Esa voz gutural era tan… amenazante, tan ajena a los seres que aún habitan este mundo. Pude escuchar perfectamente cuando me advirtió; 'No interfieras'. La presencia que había pronunciado aquellas palabras rodeaba completamente a Rafael, como si quisiera hacerme entender que le pertenece por completo." Contestó Leonardo viendo a su padre directamente a los ojos, poniendo atención para que todas las palabras que su padre iba a expresar en su réplica, fueran escuchadas y entendidas a la perfección. Esas palabras habrían de darle la respuesta para liberar a su hermano que sufría.

"Me encontraba en un estado de meditación profunda cuando de pronto pude percibir una lúgubre presencia que desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido." Comenzó Splinter. "Justo después pude escuchar los gritos de tu hermano, salí del trance y..." Cosa rara, el maestro hizo una pausa, aquella dilación alertó al mayor; siempre que su padre hacía eso era porque tenía algo malo que anunciar, algo realmente perturbador.

"Mucho me temo que tienes razón, Leonardo. Algún tipo de criatura sobrenatural está detrás de tu hermano." Esas palabras eran las que Leonardo había rogado no escuchar. "¿Qué haremos padre?" Preguntó el mayor después de tomarse unos minutos para asimilarlo.

"Escribiré una carta al Antiguo pidiéndole su ayuda, además de haber sido entrenado por el Tribunal Ninja, también es un monje shinto. Tiene la experiencia de toda una vida luchando también contra los seres incorpóreos que amenazan con apoderarse de cuantas almas puedan atormentar. Estoy seguro que acudirá a nuestro llamado de auxilio tan pronto como pueda. Mientras tanto, debemos cuidar a tu hermano lo mejor que podamos." Fue la respuesta del sensei a la pregunta de Leonardo.

Aún teniendo una confianza ciega en su padre, Leonardo preguntó; "¿Está usted seguro de que es un asunto sobrenatural, maestro?"

"Ojalá estuviera equivocado hijo mío." Respondió Splinter muy desanimado pero con voz en la que se conocía la firme certidumbre. "Durante las contadas ocasiones que he podido visitar al Antiguo, él ha sido muy amable compartiendo muchos de sus conocimientos y de su experiencia conmigo. Puedo asegurarte que sus enseñanzas me han ayudado a reconocer la existencia de ese ser. Lo que me has contado sólo lo ha confirmado."

Leonardo suspiró hondamente sintiéndose aún más derrotado. La terrible inquietud que lo había invadido al principio ahora se había transformado en desesperación. "¿Cómo puedo ayudar a mi hermano, maestro? ¿Qué puedo yo hacer?"

"Tú, Leonardo, serás quien podrá ayudar más a tu hermano. Procura que se mantenga tan tranquilo como sea posible. Lo vigilarás mientras duerme. Tan pronto como veas que su sueño se transforma en pesadilla, vendrás de inmediato a decírmelo, yo trataré de impedir el avance de ese espíritu, hasta que el Antiguo arribe." Pidió el maestro a su hijo.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Leonardo muy sorprendido. "¿No puedo hacer algo más por mi hermano? ¡Está sufriendo mucho, padre! Rafael está escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, siempre se las ingenia para disfrazar su depresión, haciéndola pasar por algo sin importancia."

"Desgraciadamente es todo lo que podemos hacer mientras aguardamos, hijo mío." Para el padre dentro del maestro no había pasado desapercibido aquel insistente ruego, después de todo, su preocupación era tan grande como la de su hijo, pero no podía hacer más por el momento.

Muchas veces la desesperación nos vence y tomamos decisiones equivocadas, que aunque nacieron de un sentimiento legítimo de preocupación por alguien que amamos, nos pueden llevar a destinos insospechados, soluciones que son mucho peores que el problema original. Leonardo se encontraba precisamente en una encrucijada de ese tipo.

Afortunadamente, tal y como el sensible ruego del líder del equipo no había pasado desapercibido para Splinter, tampoco lo fue aquella deliberación en el interior de su hijo.

"Leonardo," dijo de pronto la voz de Splinter, sobresaltando a su hijo quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, "no quiero que por ningún motivo entres a la mente de Rafael mientras tiene una pesadilla." Aquella orden fue respaldada por una intensa mirada que el padre dirigió a su hijo, advirtiéndole que no debería intentarlo siquiera.

La tortuga se sonrojó al verse sorprendido por su padre, como si lo hubiera atrapado como cuando era pequeño, metiendo las manos en el tarro de las galletas sin permiso, su turbación aumentó cuando Splinter expresó con palabras las intenciones de su hijo.

"Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, tratando de ayudar a Rafael, pero el nivel que ahora posees para enfrentar a un ser imperceptible para tus sentidos básicos, es inferior al mío, Leonardo. Aún te falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero cuando hayas alcanzado la cima de tus capacidades serás más mejor que yo, pero aún no ha llegado ese día. Sabiendo eso, debes saber también que yo no he sido capaz de derrotar a uno de esos seres sin la ayuda de alguien como el Antiguo."

"Perdóneme, maestro. No era mi intención tratar de desobedecerlo…" Dijo Leonardo agachando su cabeza, realmente avergonzado. "Pero es que tengo un miedo terrible."

"¿Por tu hermano?" Preguntó Splinter entendiendo las razones que estaban detrás de aquellas palabras.

"Si, tengo un miedo espantoso de perder a mi hermano, padre." Confesó el mayor. "Tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a pasar. No me importa lo que me pueda suceder… tengo que estar ahí para Rafael."

"Sé que ninguno de mis hijos podría amedrentarse si se trata de defender a sus hermanos, pero esta vez no puedes hacer nada Leonardo. La razón es muy simple, sé que no tienes miedo de morir, pero si fallas, tú y tu hermano se verán convertidos en espíritus malignos también… y eso no puedo permitirlo."

Leonardo entendió a la perfección el precio a pagar si era derrotado, por lo tanto, decidió obedecer a su padre punto por punto. Aunque el ver sufrir a su hermano sin poder hacer nada pudiera hundirlo en la desesperación, decidió esperar pacientemente, junto con su padre, la llegada del Antiguo.

"Leonardo, ¿le mencionaste algo a tu hermano de lo que percibiste?"

"No sensei, no quise que Rafael se preocupara más, quise venir primero a decírselo a usted."

"Hiciste bien, hijo. Tendremos que decírselo a su debido tiempo, al igual que a tus hermanos. Por el momento quiero que sólo les digas a Miguel Angel y a Donatelo que tu hermano necesita mucho reposo, que te ayuden a cuidarlo en el día, deben mantenerlo despierto."

"Entendido, maestro."

Mientras Leonardo y Splinter profundizaban en todo lo que había sucedido, determinando las medidas a tomar; Rafael volvía a caer dormido en su cama. La constante falta de sueño, acumulada por más de un mes, estaba mermando el buen funcionamiento de su organismo, el cual le exigía a su dueño que durmiera, lo quisiera o no.

A pesar de su terquedad, Rafael sucumbió ante la necesidad de dormir. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, ya había cambiado de lugar, se encontraba dentro de su sueño, pero por alguna inexplicable razón todo lo que experimentaba dentro de su mente se percibía como si fuera la realidad.

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?" Se preguntaba Rafael mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar, recorriendo con su vista los sólidos muros y el polvoriento piso al mismo tiempo que caminaba por un largo y angosto pasillo._

_Recorriendo aquel lugar el guerrero de rojo llegó hasta una enorme parte del edificio. Se reconocía que el lugar había sido construido para albergar prisioneros, pero estaba lejos de reflejar las modernas instalaciones de un reclusorio, se asemejaba más a las mazmorras de un antiguo castillo feudal._

_Debido a la densa obscuridad, los ojos de Rafael apenas pudieron distinguir una silueta que se acercaba a él lentamente. _

_El sonido de pisadas, que al inicio era apenas perceptible, fue aumentando poco a poco. Aquel sonido aunado a aquella silueta, le aseguraron a Rafael que pronto el causante estaría lo suficientemente cerca para poder identificarlo._

_Entre más se acercaba aquel ser a Rafael, más miedo sentía. La temperatura comenzó a disminuir alrededor del cuerpo de la tortuga de rojo, su aliento podía verse en forma de vapor al salir de su boca. Tomó uno de los sais que descansaban en su cinturón y apretó con fuerza la empuñadura._

_Sí, no se había equivocado, en cuanto la sombra se acercó lo suficiente, los ojos de Rafael se abrieron enormemente debido a la sorpresa para luego entrecerrarse debido al odio. Había reconocido a su gemelo maligno, el cual estaba ataviado con su disfraz del Vengador Nocturno._

"_Sabía que no tardarías en venir de nuevo para unirte a la diversión, Rafael." Mencionó en un tono de complicidad el Vengador a la tortuga de rojo mientras se quitaba el casco, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos que deslumbraban con un tono escarlata intenso._

"_Tú…" Gruñó Rafael al reconocer al responsable de sus sufrimientos, de su tortura. Su mano desarmada de inmediato buscó el sai que aún se encontraba en su cintura, preparándose a lanzarse sobre su adversario a la menor provocación. "No debería sorprenderme… ¡Estoy harto de verte! ¡Lárgate de una buena vez, maldito! ¡Déjame en paz!"_

"_¿Qué modos son esos de recibir al que te ha dado la oportunidad de hacer tus sueños realidad?" Preguntó la tenebrosa imitación del Vengador con un tono que fingía estar herido por las palabras de Rafael. "¡Claro! Ahora comprendo… así es más divertido." _

_Una sonrisa diabólica que dilataba los labios del Rafael disfrazado reemplazó a la fingida mirada de tristeza. "Me encanta lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser… justo como lo pensé." Terminó la copia ante su recién descubierta información, mostrando los pequeños, numerosos y agudos colmillos que habían sustituido a los dientes en el rostro que imitaba. _

"_¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, bastardo!?" Gritó Rafael sin comprender aquellas palabras. El ninja de rojo quería abalanzarse sobre aquella copia retorcida, pero algo se lo impedía. Parecía que sus pies habían echado raíces en ese preciso lugar. Bajó su vista al piso, lo que vio lo hizo temblar de rabia y miedo. La misma sombra que entorpecía sus acciones, interponiéndose una y otra vez cuando trataba de ayudar a Leonardo, lo tenía bien sujeto al piso._

"_¡Suéltame maldita cosa!" Gritó Rafael con todas sus fuerzas. Al ver que la sombra no soltaba sus pies, rápidamente se acuclilló y comenzó a apuñalar a la sombra, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Sus armas no le hacían daño alguno._

_Al ver el temblor que invadió el cuerpo de Rafael debido a la ira que disfrazaba a la perfección el miedo de la tortuga de rojo, el impostor se sonrió complacido, aquella sonrisa causaba que el odio que se había adueñado se Rafael se transformara en una furia desproporcionada cada vez que la veía._

"_Tú bien sabes de lo que hablo, Rafael. Lo has estado haciendo por más de un mes… primero finges ser el hermano preocupado, el hermano fiel y apasionado al que no le importaría mancharse de sangre las manos con tal de proteger al hermano que ama. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que sólo finges para darle falsas esperanzas."_

_Ante esas palabras Rafael se irguió de nuevo, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer algo dejó caer sus sais para cubrirse los oídos, pero aún así podía escucharlo claramente. Las palabras del Vengador Nocturno reflejaban lo que alguna vez Rafael había pensado, cuando estuvo dominado por la rabia, acerca de su hermano mayor. _

_Fueron pensamientos que lo hicieron imaginar que sería increíblemente satisfactorio el poder humillar a su líder, abatiendo lo que él había confundido con altanería en vez de reconocer que realmente era la preocupación del mayor por sus hermanos. Aquellos fueron pensamientos de los que nacen cuando las personas están furiosas, pero que se desvanecen después de calmarse… _

"_Finges para ver en su cara la esperanza, el alivio, el saberse a salvo…" Continuaba aquel espíritu dando vueltas alrededor de Rafael. "¡Finges sólo para poder destruir después esa esperanza, para arrancársela, para escuchar sus gritos, sus ruegos, sus sollozos… su decepción, para después probar su sangre! ¡La de Leonardo!" _

_Antes de que Rafael pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra para desmentir aquella frase, el Vengador acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Rafael. El guante que cubría aquella mano estaba empapado de sangre._

"_Te ofrezco de nuevo la oportunidad de satisfacer tu sed de sangre y de venganza. Después de todo, yo conozco todos tus pensamientos, los presentes y sobre todo, los pasados. Vamos, no te resistas, huele esto… como siempre, te gustará." Ofreció el Vengador acercando su mano aún más a la cara del ninja de rojo._

_Tal y como había sucedido en todas las veces anteriores, el lado malo de la personalidad de Rafael tomó el control de su conciencia. Aspiró profundamente en cuanto aquella mano estuvo más cerca de su cara. La sombra que sujetaba sus pies sabía lo que debía hacer al ver eso, lo soltó de inmediato._

"_El miedo huele delicioso, pero cuando está mezclado con la humillación, bueno… es increíblemente adictivo." Se burló el Rafael falso cuando notó que el Rafael original intentaba lamer un poco de la sangre que humedecía el guante._

"_Consigue tu propia ración, amigo." Exclamó el Vengador alejando su mano de Rafael. Al verse separado de la fuente de aquella insana tentación, Rafael regresó a la normalidad._

_Rafael sacudió su cabeza intentando regresar a la cordura. "¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?" Preguntó lleno de angustia._

"_¿Quieres saberlo? Es un espectáculo muy curioso el que he preparado sólo para ti. Dentro de uno de estos calabozos se encuentra el miserable que tanto odiamos…"_

"_¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Yo no odio a mi hermano!" Gritó Rafael fuera de sí, interrumpiendo al espíritu maligno._

"_¿Aún quieres seguir fingiendo? Está bien, te seguiré el juego. Búscalo, pero no te entretengas, porque podría morir antes de que puedas disfrutar su suplicio." Aquel sanguinario espíritu desapareció al terminar de hablar._

"_Apresúrate Rafael, no puedo mantenerlo vivo por mucho tiempo…" Le advirtió burlonamente su imitador. "Sólo sigue los gritos…"_

_Recogiendo sus armas del piso, Rafael se apresuró a buscar a Leonardo, al mismo tiempo se escuchó un sonido que lo hizo estremecer…_

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, the one who helped me to edit this chapter was dondena. :D Am I lucky or what? XD**

**Normal letters (The real world.) - _Italics (The dreamworld ... or a worse place.)_**

* * *

_'Frantically' is a word that isn't good enough to describe all of Raphael's actions when he was trying to find his older brother inside that enormous building. The strong pounding of his heart that was showing his anguish, the big drops of sweat which were giving evidence of all of his efforts, forcing his body to perform at its best; plus his heavy breathing, evidence of his speed, going as fast as he could across the entire length of the many corridors which were full of doors... all of that, was driving him crazy._

_So many doors, so many choices, so many precious minutes wasted uselessly at not being able to find the correct entrance of the dungeon where his brother was in pain because of him... Every thought inside his mind was shouting loudly at him that he was the only culprit of the suffering Leonardo was facing at that time._

_Raphael was trying to get his bearings at the sound of the screams, those yells saturated with pain, which undoubtedly were coming from his older brother. But, he couldn't concentrate. Those screams began to fill his soul with an infinite guilt, a deep despair and a huge anger - against the evil spirit – an anger that was fiercely inciting his desire for revenge._

_Raphael, giving in to the distressing feelings, put his hands on the sides of his head to avoid hearing those screams, but the sound was still being listened with the same intensity, piercing his ears. _

_Suddenly, the sound ceased. The echo of the last cry was still reverberating all over the place; it began to fade very slowly. When the place was in complete silence, Raphael closed his eyes tightly, praying with all his heart that his brother was still alive._

_The red warrior kept searching everywhere in the place where his brother could be confined. Finally, after several minutes of frantic searching, Raphael stopped before a door that had an opened peephole. _

_Gulping, Raphael looked through that slit as he was begging to not see what he dreaded to find._ _Raphael's luck had turned against him a long time ago and his request wasn't heeded. _  
_  
Peering through that peephole, he could see his brother's body, which was laying face down in the middle of the small cell. It seemed that Leonardo's body was bound with ropes, but the poor lighting inside the small dungeon didn't allow Raphael to know for sure._

_Raphael tried to open the door, but it looked like a thick wooden bar was firmly reinforcing the entrance from inside. Angered, Raphael began ramming the door. The piece of wood that was blocking the way was no match for his strength. After a few shoves, the door and the wooden bar gave way._

_When the entrance was free of obstacles, Raphael slowly approached Leonardo. The closer the red warrior came to the turtle collapsed on the floor, the more horrified he was feeling at seeing the pitiful state of his brother's body._

_Indeed, there were many ropes there, but not around or on top of Leonardo's body. Several of those long rope segments weren't keeping him motionless; those ropes went right through his body..._

_Raphael slowly knelt near Leonardo. His hands gave him away, showing the feelings that were invading him. You could tell he wanted to touch his brother, but he also feared to do it. Those two hands, which a few minutes ago had stood out, demolishing all the obstacles, were now trembling; they were hesitant and fearful. Raphael didn't want to hurt his beloved brother even more, but he had to make sure it wasn't too late yet._

_Raphael, very carefully, firmly grasped his brother's shoulders and turned him around, holding him with strong, yet gentle arms._

_Leonardo, feeling that his body had been changed position, weakly tried to defend himself, believing his tormentor still wasn't satisfied and had returned to make him suffer further. The young leader was so exhausted that he couldn't open his eyes._

_A soft moan but full of pain came from the parched throat of the battered turtle as he was trying, unsuccessfully, to get away from who he believed was the enemy. _  
_  
Raphael, in his nightmares, always showed his sensitive side without hesitation. Gently, he grabbed one of those hands which were trying to push him away, trying to convey security to the badly injured turtle, speaking to him with soothing words, full of affection._

_Raphael couldn't believe what he was seeing, his eyes widened at seeing more closely, the battered body of his best friend. The rough weave of the ropes that were piercing the body of his brother, at various points of it, including his shell, were slowly changing color. The yellowing of the ropes was becoming an intense scarlet. Blood was filtering through the fibers of each one of them._

_You could tell someone had pulled the ropes wildly, making the young leader suffer from excruciating pain; a pain that was spreading to every nerve ending in his body. The wounds the strings made through his organism had burned his flesh because of the friction and had interfered with the movement of his muscles, forcing them to contract involuntarily, making him bleed. The thick cords had become a part of his body because they had healed to his flesh, using against him the natural reaction of his body when it was trying to heal._

_"R-Ra-ph..." Suddenly the faint voice of Leonardo was heard, the blue clad ninja had recognized the unique scent of his brother, after realizing that the person who was touching him didn't mean any harm._

_Raphael, who had almost given up hope by not getting a prompt response from his brother to his words, opened his eyes after closing them hard, due to the immense sadness. As if on cue, Leonardo opened his eyes too, but more slowly than Raphael, directing his affectionate gaze to his concerned brother._

_"Leo? What a relief! For just a moment I thought it was too late..." The red warrior exclaimed, hugging his brother gently. "Don't worry; I will get you out of here, Leo."_

_Raphael began to stand up, trying to scoop Leonardo up, but something pulled the body of his brother that hindered him from going further. Raphael placed his brother's body again on the ground at seeing a wince on his brother's face._

_Looking closer, Leonardo's ankles, unlike his wrists, were surrounded by ropes that kept him tied to the floor. His skin had come off completely, they were raw, due the continuous and relentless rubbing of the rope that was tied tightly around his ankles._

_Raphael took one of his sais and was willing to cut the ties of his brother, but suddenly, four torches, each one in each corner of the dungeon, ignited by themselves, interrupting the red warrior's actions. Leonardo closed his eyes tightly due the bright glare that spread to every corner of the small cell._

_Facing them was the evil spirit imitating as always, the Night Watcher._

_"I knew you would find him before he died, my friend." The Night Watcher said, crossing his arms, smiling with insane satisfaction, advancing toward them. "Now that we are together, we can start with the fun." That malevolent being added, inviting Raphael with a significant look to become an executioner._

_"If you get closer... I WILL RIP YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Raphael threatened, clutching one of his sais with indescribable strength, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth while he was holding with his unarmed arm, the body of his brother against his own, protecting him._

_"R-Raph... run, flee ..." The older brother weakly begged to his younger brother, trying to get him away from that awful being, with the little strength he had left._

_"No Leo, I won't do that. Both of us will get out of here. I will never leave you..." The red ninja promised. "You have protected us countless times, now it's my turn, Bro." Raphael finished the work he had begun. He cut the ties around his brother's ankles and stood up, holding him with one arm, threatening the Night Watcher with a sai, as he walked away slowly from his evil clone. He headed for the exit._

...

"N-no... Leo ... b-bro..." Raphael murmured helplessly in his sleep as his older brother tried unsuccessfully to wake him up.

"Raph, please brother; wake up!" Leonardo begged in the real world.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted again, the anguish much to the leader's dismay, gradually was taking possession of him.

The two younger turtles had joined his older brother in his efforts to awaken Raphael, after listening to Leonardo's screams, who was trying to get his brother out from heavy stupor in which he was plunged.

"Mikey, go and tell Master Splinter. Hurry up!" Leonardo told his little brother.

The youngest of the group was hurried out of the room of his hothead brother in search of his father, while Donatello was trying to help his older brother. All the options the intelligence of the young genius was proposing him to wake up his brother in red, failed miserably, just as Leonardo's pleas.

…..  
_  
Before Raphael and Leonardo could leave the cell, the door unexpectedly rebuilt itself and slammed._

_"It seems you have no way to run, Raphael. Now, let him go and we'll take advantage that he still lives to have fun together for a little longer. Let your true personality arise."_

_"No... y-you are very wrong... I have never had, nor will I have the intention of harming Leo..." Raphael protested, fearing that the horrific actions he imagined once could come true._

_Yes, countless of times Raphael had hurt his brother, when he was still dominated by anger, but he had never tried to assassinate him._

_"Damn... I'm tired of your stubbornness, everything here has to submit to your will, but if you want it that way, your true nature will appear... sooner or later." The evil spirit snapped his fingers and immediately the strange shadow appeared out of nowhere, restraining Raphael tightly from his back, surrounding his body completely, like a huge snake. The red warrior couldn't prevent Leonardo's fall, the body of his big brother hit the floor when he was stripped of his support._

_"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Raphael shouted at the top of his lungs, struggling like a wild beast caught in a net, to free himself from the grip of the shadow, but the strength of the dark figure was well above Raphael's strength._

_"L-Let my b-brother go..." Leonardo said weakly, getting to his feet with great effort. "I'm the one you want..." The older brother in Leonardo wasn't going to let Raphael get hurt by those two evil beings._

_"Right... you are the one I want to see dead..." The false Night Watcher admitted. "But Raphael is the key to my future plans. Now, maybe I can give up using him for my purposes of course, if you give me what I want. If you really want me to let him go... beg for him."_

_Raphael's heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. Of course Leonardo would do it, if that meant his brother would be set free... and Raphael immediately understood it, he knew full well that his brother's love for him wouldn't impede him to be humiliated._

_"NO LEO! DON'T DO IT! DON'T GIVE THAT DAMN IMPOSTOR THE SATISFACTION!" The hothead turtle begged to the young leader. One of the 'hands' of the shadow was placed on the screaming turtle's face, covering his mouth, forcing him to shut up._

_Leonardo directed his gaze towards his brother in red for just a few seconds, asking forgiveness for what he was going to do. After that, he fixed his eyes on the mocking evil spirit, who was expecting patiently that Leonardo obey his order._

_Leonardo, after exhaling a sigh of frustration, began to speak... "P-Please..."_

_"No, no, no..." The young leader was interrupted by the fake Night Watcher, the evil spirit was shaking his head in clear denial. "You're doing it wrong... on your knees."_

_Completely renouncing to his pride, Leonardo began to kneel painfully. Raphael was trying desperately to escape from the grip of the shadow at seeing that._

_"Please," Leonardo began again, on his knees, "I beg you, let my brother go."_

_"Is that the best you can do?" The Watcher asked him really upset. "Can't the perfect leader do it in a better way? If you think your brother's life is worth no more... I think I will have to destroy him." The dark Night Watcher glanced at the shadow, which immediately understood that look._

_Raphael began to feel how his body was being slowly squeezed._

_"No! I beg you! Don't hurt him!" Leonardo begged. "I'll do whatever you want!"_

_"Anything?" The spirit asked as if he had been looking forward to hearing that phrase, he indicated to the shadow to stop with a gesture._

_"Yes..."_

_"Tear off all the ropes that are inside your body and if you survive, I will let both of you go." He promptly asked, a true reflection of his red eyes seemed to have increased in intensity, as if he was waiting anxiously to enjoy the future suffering of the turtle he hated._

...

"No... don't... Leo." Raphael murmured in the real world.

Leonardo didn't understand why his brother had said that, but what he did understand was that Raphael was suffering and he couldn't do anything about it.

Donatello couldn't understand his red brother's babbling either. And also he wasn't able to understand why Raphael's body suddenly stiffened, like something was forcing his muscular brother to struggle, as if he was fighting against invisible bonds.

Michelangelo, accompanied by Master Splinter, entered Raphael's room hurriedly.

"How long has your brother been sleeping?" The master asked the other turtles, checking up on his temperamental son. He immediately observed how Raphael's body was struggling against something that kept him 'tied'.

"We don't know, Master." Donatello quickly replied. "He was already asleep when Leo found him."

The master quickly placed himself into a position for meditation, after asking his children to not interfere, whatever they saw. Immediately, and thanks to the perfect mastery of the technique, Master Splinter promptly entered into the mind of his child in red.

His three children were observing him, full of anxiety, but Leonardo also looked at him full of concern. He was the only one who knew his father would have to face alone a being belonging to the intangible world and that maybe it was incredibly powerful.

Leonardo wished with all his heart that his father and brother would return safely... but he didn't imagine that someone who was in the midst of a huge fire; could be considered safer than his two loved ones at the time...

**To be continued…**

* * *

**::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

**Letras normales (El mundo real) – Letras cursivas (El mundo de los sueños… o un lugar peor)**

'_Frenéticamente' es una palabra que no es lo suficientemente buena para describir todas las acciones de Rafael al buscar a su hermano mayor por toda aquella enorme edificación. Los fuertes latidos de su corazón que reflejaban su angustia, las gruesas gotas de sudor que daban testimonio de sus esfuerzos, obligando a su cuerpo a rendir al máximo; más su respiración agitada, evidencia de su celeridad al recorrer tan rápidamente como podía toda la longitud de los numerosos pasillos que estaban repletos de puertas… lo estaban volviendo loco. _

_Tantas puertas, tantas opciones, tantos preciosos minutos gastados inútilmente al no encontrar la entrada correcta del calabozo donde su hermano era presa del dolor por su causa… provocaban que sus pensamientos le recriminaran a voz en cuello que él era el único culpable del sufrimiento que Leonardo estaba en aquel momento enfrentando por él._

_Rafael trataba de orientarse por el sonido; el sonido de los gritos saturados de dolor que sin duda alguna provenían de su hermano mayor, pero no podía concentrarse. Esos gritos empezaban a henchir su alma con una infinita culpa, una profunda desesperación y una ira, en contra del maligno espíritu, que incitaba fieramente sus ansias de venganza._

_Rafael, presa de los sentimientos angustiosos, se llevó las manos a los lados de su cabeza para evitar escuchar aquellos gritos, pero el sonido seguía escuchándose con la misma intensidad, taladrándole los oídos. Repentinamente el sonido cesó. El eco del último grito, que aún reverberaba por todo el lugar, comenzó a extinguirse poco a poco. Al quedar todo en un completo silencio, Rafael cerró sus ojos fuertemente, rogando con todo su corazón que su hermano aún estuviese con vida._

_El guerrero de rojo siguió buscando por doquier, el lugar donde su hermano se encontraba confinado. Por fin, después de varios minutos de búsqueda febril, Rafael se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía la mirilla abierta. Tragando saliva, Rafael miró a través de aquella hendidura, suplicando al mismo tiempo no ver lo que tanto temía encontrar._

_La suerte de Rafael se había vuelto en su contra desde hacía tiempo y su ruego no fue escuchado. Al asomarse por aquella rendija pudo ver el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual yacía boca abajo en medio de la pequeña celda. Parecía que el cuerpo de Leonardo estaba atado con cuerdas, pero la escasa iluminación en el interior del calabozo no le permitía a Rafael el saberlo a ciencia cierta._

_Rafael intentó abrir la puerta, pero parecía que una tranca afianzaba la entrada firmemente desde el interior. Encolerizado, Rafael comenzó a embestir la puerta. El trozo de madera que le impedía el paso no fue rival para su fuerza; después de unos cuantos empellones, la puerta y la tranca cedieron._

_Al tener el paso franco, Rafael se acercó lentamente a Leonardo. Entre más se acercaba el guerrero de rojo a la tortuga desplomada en el piso, más se horrorizaba al ver el lastimero estado del cuerpo de su hermano._

_Efectivamente, había muchas cuerdas ahí, pero no alrededor o sobre el cuerpo de Leonardo. Varios largos segmentos de cuerda no lo mantenían inmóvil, traspasaban su cuerpo… _

_Rafael se arrodilló lentamente cerca de Leonardo. Sus manos delataban los sentimientos que lo invadían. Se notaba que quería tocarlo pero al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo, aquellas dos manos que hacía unos minutos se habían destacado por derribar todos los obstáculos, ahora se veían temblorosas, indecisas, temerosas. Rafael no quería lastimar más a su querido hermano, pero tenía que asegurarse de que aún no era muy tarde._

_Rafael, con mucho cuidado, sujetó firmemente los hombros de su hermano y le dio la vuelta, sosteniéndolo con brazos fuertes pero gentiles. Leonardo, al sentir que su cuerpo había sido cambiado de posición, trató débilmente de defenderse, creyendo que su atormentador aún no había quedado satisfecho y que había vuelto para hacerlo padecer aún más. El joven líder estaba tan exhausto que no podía abrir sus ojos._

_Un gemido apagado pero lleno de dolor provino de la garganta reseca de la maltratada tortuga, mientras trataba, sin éxito, de alejarse de quien él creía era el enemigo. Rafael, dentro de sus pesadillas, mostraba sin vacilar su lado sensible, sujetó con suavidad una de las manos que trataban de alejarlo, tratando de transmitirle seguridad a la tortuga malherida, hablándole con palabras suaves y llenas de afecto. _

_Rafael no daba crédito a lo que veía, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver más de cerca el maltrecho cuerpo de su mejor amigo. El burdo tejido de las sogas que traspasaban el cuerpo de su hermano, en varios puntos del mismo, incluyendo su caparazón; cambiaban de color lentamente. El color amarillento de las cuerdas se tornaba en un escarlata intenso. La sangre se filtraba por las fibras de cada una de ellas._

_Se notaba que alguien había tirado salvajemente de las sogas, haciendo sufrir un dolor atroz al joven líder, un dolor que se extendía por cada terminación nerviosa dentro de su cuerpo. El paso de las cuerdas por el interior de su organismo había quemado su carne a causa de la fricción e interfería con los movimientos de sus músculos al verse obligados a contraerse involuntariamente, haciéndolo sangrar. Las cuerdas se habían vuelto parte de su cuerpo al fijarse dentro de él, encarnándose, usando en su contra la natural reacción de su cuerpo al tratar de sanar._

"_¿R-Ra-fa…?" Se escuchó de pronto la débil voz de Leonardo, quien había reconocido el aroma único de su hermano, después de darse cuenta que la persona que lo tocaba no representaba ningún peligro. Rafael, quien casi se había dado por vencido al no obtener una pronta respuesta de su hermano a sus palabras, abrió sus ojos después de haberlos cerrado con fuerza a causa de la inmensa tristeza. Como si esa hubiera sido la señal, Leonardo abrió sus ojos también, aunque más lentamente que Rafael, posando una mirada llena de afecto en su preocupado hermanito._

"_¿Leo? ¡Qué alivio! Por un momento pensé que era demasiado tarde…" Exclamó el guerrero de rojo abrazando con cuidado a su hermano. "No te preocupes, te sacaré de inmediato de aquí, Leo." Rafael comenzó a ponerse de pie intentando cargar a Leonardo, pero algo tiró del cuerpo de su hermano, impidiéndoselo. Rafael volvió a dejar a Leo en el suelo al ver en el semblante de su hermano una mueca de dolor. Mirando más de cerca, los tobillos de Leonardo, a diferencia de sus muñecas, si estaban rodeados de cuerdas que lo mantenían sujeto al piso. El continuo e implacable roce de la cuerda, atada apretadamente alrededor de su piel, la había rasgado completamente hasta que sus tobillos quedaron en carne viva. _

_Rafael tomó uno de sus sais dispuesto a cortar las ataduras de su hermano; pero de pronto, cuatro antorchas, cada una en cada esquina de la mazmorra, se encendieron súbitamente, interrumpiendo las acciones del guerrero de rojo. Leonardo cerró sus ojos a causa del intenso brillo que se esparció por todos los rincones de la pequeña celda._

_Frente a ellos se encontraba el espíritu maligno imitando, como siempre, al Vengador Nocturno._

"_Sabía que lo encontrarías antes de que muriera, amigo." Dijo el vengador cruzando los brazos, sonriéndose con insana satisfacción, avanzando hacia ellos. "Ahora que estamos los dos, podemos comenzar con la diversión." Añadió aquel malévolo ser, invitando a Rafael, con una mirada significativa, a transformarse en un verdugo._

"_Si te acercas un paso más… ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!" Amenazó Rafael, sujetando con fuerza indescriptible uno de sus sais, entrecerrando sus ojos y apretando sus dientes, mientras que con su brazo no armado sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano contra su cuerpo, protegiéndolo._

"_R-Rafa… ve-te, huye…" Suplicó débilmente el mayor a su joven hermano, tratando de alejarlo de aquel espantoso ser con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

"_No Leo, no voy a hacer eso, los dos saldremos de aquí, no voy a abandonarte nunca…" Prometió el ninja de rojo. "Tú nos has protegido en incontables ocasiones, ahora es mi turno, hermano." Rafael terminó el trabajo que había comenzado. Cortó las ataduras de los tobillos de su hermano y se puso de pie sosteniéndolo con un solo brazo, amenazando al Vengador con un sai, mientras se alejaba poco a poco de su maligno doble, rumbo a la salida._

…_.._

"N-no… Leo… her-hermano…" Murmuraba Rafael en su sueño con impotencia mientras que su hermano mayor trataba inútilmente de despertarlo.

"Rafa, por favor hermano, ¡despierta!" Suplicaba Leonardo en el mundo real, tratando desesperadamente de hacer reaccionar a Rafael quien se había quedado dormido. "¡Rafa!" Gritó otra vez Leonardo; la angustia, muy a pesar del joven líder, se adueñaba paulatinamente de él.

Las dos tortugas más jóvenes se habían unido a su hermano mayor en sus esfuerzos para despertar a Rafael, después de haber escuchado a Leonardo gritar, tratando de sacar a su hermano del pesado sopor en el cual estaba sumido.

"¡Mikey, ve por el maestro! ¡Pronto!" Pidió Leonardo a su pequeño hermano. El más joven del grupo salió presuroso del cuarto de su gruñón hermano en busca de su padre, mientras Donatelo trataba de ayudar a su hermano mayor. Todo lo que la inteligencia del genio adolescente le proponía probar para despertar a Rafael, fallaba miserablemente, al igual que los ruegos y las súplicas de Leonardo.

…..

_Antes de que Rafael y Leonardo pudieran salir de la celda, la puerta, inesperadamente, volvía a reconstruirse cerrándose rápidamente de un portazo._

"_Parece ser que no tienes salida, Rafael. Ahora, suéltalo y aprovechemos que aún vive para poder divertirnos juntos un rato más. Deja que aflore tu verdadera personalidad."_

"_No… e-estás muy equivocado… yo nunca he tenido ni tendré la intención de hacerle daño a Leo…" Protestó Rafael, temeroso de que las horrendas acciones que alguna vez había imaginado se volviesen realidad. Si, Rafael en incontables ocasiones había lastimado a su hermano mayor, estando dominado por la ira, pero nunca había tratado de asesinarlo._

"_Demonios… estoy cansado de tu terquedad, siempre se tiene que hacer tu voluntad por aquí, pero si así lo quieres, tu verdadera naturaleza aparecerá… tarde o temprano." El maligno espíritu chasqueó sus dedos y de inmediato la extraña sombra apareció de la nada, sujetando fuertemente a Rafael por la espalda, rodeándolo por completo, como si fuese una enorme serpiente. El guerrero de rojo no pudo impedir que Leonardo cayera al piso al verse desprovisto de su apoyo._

"_¡NO! ¡SUÉLTENME!" Gritó Rafael con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, forcejeando como una fiera atrapada en una red, para liberarse del agarre de la sombra, pero la fuerza de la obscura silueta era muy superior a la del guerrero esmeralda._

"_S-suelta a mi herma-no…" Dijo Leonardo poniéndose de pie con un gran esfuerzo. "E-es a mí a quien tú quieres…" El hermano mayor dentro de Leonardo no iba a permitir que aquellos dos seres hicieran sufrir a Rafael._

"_Cierto… es a ti a quien quiero ver muerto…" Admitió el falso Vengador. "Pero Rafael es la llave para mis futuros planes. Ahora, tal vez pueda renunciar a usarlo para mis propósitos; claro, si tú me das lo que yo quiero. Si realmente quieres que lo deje ir… suplica por él."_

_A Rafael le dio un vuelco el corazón al escuchar esas palabras, a Leonardo no le importaba el hacerlo si con ello lograba que su hermano fuera puesto en libertad… y Rafael lo entendió de inmediato; conocía de sobra que el amor de su hermano por él no le impediría humillarse._

"_¡NO LEO, NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO LE DES ESA SATISFACCIÓN A ESE MALDITO!" Pidió la gruñona tortuga al joven líder. Una de las 'manos' de la sombra se posó sobre el rostro de la tortuga que gritaba, cubriendo su boca, obligándolo a callar. _

_Leonardo miró por unos instantes a Rafael, pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a hacer. Después fijó su mirada en el espíritu que se sonreía con burla y que esperaba pacientemente a que Leonardo obedeciera su orden._

_Leonardo, después de exhalar un suspiro de frustración, comenzó a hablar… "P-Por favor…"_

"_No, no, no…" Interrumpió el Vengador al joven líder, sacudiendo la cabeza en franca negación. "Lo estás haciendo mal… de rodillas."_

_Renunciando completamente a su orgullo, Leonardo comenzó a arrodillarse trabajosamente. Rafael intentaba desesperadamente el zafarse del agarre de la sombra al ver eso._

"_Por favor," comenzó de nuevo Leonardo estando arrodillado, "te lo suplico, deja ir a mi hermano."_

"_¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Preguntó el Vengador realmente disgustado. "¿Acaso el líder perfecto no puede hacerlo de una mejor forma? Si crees que la vida de tu hermano no vale más… creo que me veré obligado a destruirlo." El falso Vengador dirigió una mirada a la sombra la cual fue comprendida de inmediato. Rafael comenzó a sentir cómo su cuerpo era comprimido poco a poco._

"_¡No! ¡Te lo ruego, no lo lastimes!" Suplicó Leonardo. "¡Haré lo que tú quieras!"_

"_¿Lo que sea?" Preguntó el espíritu como si hubiese esperado esa frase con ansia, indicándole a la sombra con un ademán que se detuviera._

"_Si…"_

"_Arranca todas las cuerdas que están dentro de tu cuerpo y si sobrevives, los dejaré ir a ambos." Pidió sin dilación, el vivo reflejo rojizo de sus ojos parecía haber aumentado su intensidad, como si esperara ansiosamente el disfrutar del futuro sufrimiento de la tortuga que tanto odiaba. _

…_.._

"No… no lo hagas… Leo." Murmuraba Rafael en el mundo real, Leonardo no comprendía por qué su hermano había dicho eso, pero lo que si entendía era que Rafael estaba sufriendo y que él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Donatelo tampoco comprendía los balbuceos de su hermano de rojo y menos pudo comprender por qué de pronto el cuerpo de Rafael se puso rígido, obligando a que su musculoso hermano forcejeara, como si estuviese peleando contra ataduras invisibles.

Miguel Angel, acompañado del maestro Splinter, entraba presuroso a la habitación de Rafael.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado su hermano dormido?" Preguntó el maestro a las demás tortugas revisando de cerca a su temperamental hijo, observando de inmediato cómo el cuerpo de Rafael estaba forcejeando contra algo que lo mantenía 'atado'.

"No lo sabemos maestro." Respondió Donatelo rápidamente. "Ya estaba dormido cuando Leo vino a verlo."

El maestro rápidamente se colocó en posición de meditación, después de pedirles a sus hijos que no interfirieran, vieran lo que vieran. De inmediato, y gracias al perfecto dominio de la técnica, el maestro entró sin tardanza a la mente de su hijo de rojo.

Sus tres hijos lo observaron llenos de ansiedad, pero Leonardo lo miró también lleno de preocupación, él era el único que sabía que su padre había de enfrentarse solo a un ser perteneciente al mundo inmaterial y que tal vez era increíblemente poderoso.

Leonardo deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre y su hermano regresaran con bien… pero no imaginaba que alguien que estuviera en medio de un enorme incendio podía considerarse más seguro que sus dos seres queridos en ese momento…

**Continuará…**


End file.
